Sarah vs REO Speedwagon
by David Carner
Summary: After a mission that leaves Chuck a little drunk, he mumbles to Sarah that he knows, REO Speedwagon explained it to him. Using their amazing communication skills, Chuck and Sarah do the Chuck and Sarah dance around an issue. Fluff, Charah, it's me, so please don't expect anything deep.


A/N: This may come as a shock to some of you, but I REALLY like 80s music. I was listening to a random 80s radio on Spotify when a certain REO Speedwagon song came on and the lyrics really struck home. I was trying to figure out how to make it work for Pump Up the Jam, but it wouldn't and then I got an idea. Now this may also come as a shock…it's fluffy. Also, there is Charah. I know, I'm stretching so far out of my comfort zone (insert eye roll emoji here). I mean if you're here you know what you're getting. Takes place after the 49 B ends in Chuck vs The Broken Heart, and Sarah doesn't have the info on Orion yet. Goes AU from there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or fluff…really…

* * *

General Beckman's monitor flicked on, and there stood an amused John Casey. "General," he said as a way of greeting. "You may have a….situation."

"Me?" Beckman asked. "I assume this is non-Intersect then?"

"Oh, no," Casey replied, grinning. "It's an Intersect and CIA problem, I'm staying out of it."

"We just did a 49-B, Casey, surely she figured out she can have a relationship with him as long as she doesn't flaunt it. Hell, I really don't care if she does. I don't care if they marry and have children. I just want peace and quiet. What do I have to do, threaten to lock him in a bunker to get her to make a move?" Casey stood there slack-jawed. "Close your mouth Casey, maybe I have some regrets in my life."

"Are you telling me," Casey began through clenched teeth.

"Casey, you're one of the brightest men I know, act like it."

Casey slammed his palm into his face. "Why not just tell the two morons?"

"Because then it will seem like matchmaking, and I can't do that, they might refuse," Beckman answered.

"Obviously, because this way is doing a hum dinger of a job," Casey grumbled. Then he chuckled. "I guess you don't have a problem then."

Beckman leaned forward. "So what has happened…for professional reason of course."

"Of course," Casey replied, rolling his eyes.

-ooooo-

 _The Incident_

"Come on, Chuck, we're almost there," Sarah said, helping him into bed.

"You so pretty," Chuck said, looking at her with a goofy grin on his face. Alcohol waifed off of him. The assignment was simple. A group of gaming nerds were suspected of buying and selling information for Fulcrum. Chuck's assignment was to infiltrate them. He found the group at the bar, overheard them talking about World of Questing or some stupid online game and found out they were talking about literal fulcrums…something to give them leverage about leveling up. Sarah had no idea, but Chuck was smiling and happy while talking to the group. Casey had abandoned the mission, and Sarah told Chuck to have fun, she'd be nearby if he needed anything. That was four hours ago. She played up being the caring, doting girlfriend after she thought he was sloshed enough. She went to retrieve him, earning Chuck high fives from the group, and an invite to join a clan, or guild, or something. She didn't understand it and wasn't going to pretend like she did.

"That's the alcohol talking, Chuck," she said, trying to get him into bed. His hand slipped around her waist as he fell, pulling her on top of him, leaving them in a compromising position.

"No, you're pretty all the time, in here," he said, pointing at her heart. "It's okay Sarah, I know," and he closed his eyes.

"Well," she said, pushing up, and shaking her head, chuckling at the drunk nerd and feeling something swell inside her that she pushed down for the 49th million time. "I appreciate you thinking that, but there's things I've done."

"I know," he said, eyes closed. "I've seen them with my eyes, and in here," he said, pointing to his head. He opened his eyes and looked at her, sadly. "I was wrong." Sarah felt a crushing blow inside. "You're beautiful." She ducked her head and looked away. Damn him, how did he do it? He took her hand and she looked at him. "I also know, and it's okay, I won't be a problem."

"Know what?" Sarah asked.

"I'm gonna take care of it," he said drifting off. "REO Speedwagon helped me figure it out."

"Helped you figure what out, Chuck?" she asked. A snore was her answer. She shook her head. Just like them, the one time she wanted to talk, he was passed out. The 14 million times he wanted to, she didn't want to talk. Chuck and Sarah 101. She looked over at his iPod and then glanced at him. He wouldn't mind her listening to his music, he was her music professor she thought, smirking. She picked it up and search the most recently played songs. There was one on there by REO Speedwagon, Time for Me to Fly. She picked it up and hit play.

I've been around for you

Been up and down for you

But I just can't get any relief

I've swallowed my pride for you

I've lived and lied for you

But you still make me feel like a thief

You got me stealing your love away

'Cause you never give it

Peeling the years away

And we can't relive it

Oh, I make you laugh

And you make me cry

I believe it's time for me to fly

Sarah was crying. It was all true. He had swallowed his pride. What few feelings she let him share he had to almost steal from her. And the lying to his family and friends, all for her. He did make her laugh, and she didn't know how many times she had made him cry. So that was his answer. He was leaving. The question was how? She looked at him. Part of her thought the best idea was to wake him up, but her training kicked in. Spies didn't feel, spies didn't love, and with that, she exited via the Morgan door.

-ooooo-

"Casey," Beckman began, alarmed. "Exactly how does Chuck plan on…well…flying?"

Casey grinned. "I call him the moron, but sometimes Walker makes him look like a Mensa member."

"What are you saying?" Beckman asked.

"That those two could teach a class on all the way NOT to communicate."

-ooooo-

 _The day after the incident_

Casey entered Castle and heard something in the gym. He walked in and saw Sarah going to town on her favorite heavy bag, BL. Casey had a good idea what BL stood for, especially since she never called it that around Chuck.

"The moron, ex-boy toy, or ladyfeelings?" Casey asked. Sarah stopped and turned to him slowly. Casey didn't gulp, but most men would have.

"Why don't you slip on some gloves," she said coolly.

Casey had a million excuses, but he knew that if he didn't handle…well, whatever this was, it was going to blow up in his face. He walked into the locker room, and came out, dressed for action a few minutes later. After the third combo he couldn't dodge and had smacked him silly, he decided to talk before he was looking up at the lights. "Finally mix your chocolate and his peanut butter and it wasn't all you hoped for?" The fourth combo landed, and he shook his head. "He and Morgan aren't actually heterosexual life partners?" The fifth left him seeing stars. "He cried afterwards, didn't he?" A minute later he blinked looking up at the ceiling and seeing Sarah standing over him.

"Do you listen when he plays music?" she asked icely.

Casey grinned. "Ah, REO Speedwagon," he said, sitting up. Sarah squatted down, her elbows on her knees, looking at him intently. "What's wrong, Walker? Spill it?"

"How is he leaving?"

"Bartowski household has been a bit of a mess since Forrest," Casey replied. "Awesome and Ellie have been having…issues." Sarah's face softened. "It's been hard on Chuck." Sarah gave him a look. "What? I do have feelings."

"You didn't before Chuck," she muttered.

"Hid them better, same way you did," Casey replied. Sarah stiffened. "Ellie's been borrowing Chuck's iPod." Sarah's eyes widened. "She likes REO Speedwagon," he said, shrugging. "Her and Chuck have had some…interesting conversations."

"They're both leaving?" she asked in a whisper.

"You know what," Casey said, shaking him head. "This is one of those times you need to talk to him. I mean talk, Walker. Not at him, to him. Quit telling him all the crap, and tell him how you feel, and maybe, just maybe you two can figure this out."

"Casey, that would-"

"What are they gonna do, give you another 49 B and say you're still compromised?"

-ooooo-

"WAIT!" Beckman exploded. "Are you saying, you told her to have a relationship with Bartowski?" "Are you telling me you were playing dumb?"

Casey shrugged. "People think I am, so give them what they think." Casey was grinning.

Beckman shook her head. "It's why you're one of the best," she said chuckling. "So?" Casey grinned.

-ooooo-

"WHY CAN'T YOU STAY IN THE CAR?!" Sarah yelled, as they were pinned down behind a crate by gunfire.

"The car is riddled with bullet holes!" Chuck said, pointing toward it.

"Well at least that's not how you're flying," Sarah grumbled.

"What?!"

"Nothing!" She hit her ear piece. "Casey, we're pinned down."

"Hang on, Walker, I got you," Casey replied. "Guess you haven't talked to him yet."

"I'm being shot at! I don't think it's the time!"

"It's never the time," Casey replied, taking another shot at the box the two were trapped behind.

-ooooo-

"Casey!" Beckman yelled. Casey just shrugged.

-ooooo-

"What's going on?" Chuck asked. "Listen, I know things have been…weird between us, but today in the car you were silenter than usual, which is a feat unto itself….has the shooting stopped?" Another shot hit the box.

"Casey! Can you do something about the shooter?" Sarah hissed.

"On it," Casey said, firing another shot, near but not with any chance of harming Chuck and Sarah.

"Sarah," Chuck began. The tone in his voice made her turn to him. "Did I do something last night?" There was fear in his voice. "Did I…I mean if I did, surely you would have..God I never should have drank, I am so-"

"Chuck," she said, wrapping her fingers around his wrist and feeling heat running from him to her or her to him, did it matter? He looked at her hand and into her eyes. "You did nothing wrong. I may have though."

"Oh?" Chuck asked. He gulped. "Was I…uh…was I bad?" She raised an eyebrow. "I mean…well, let's be honest, I was obviously drunk and out of it, and don't worry I don't think you took advantage of me." Her other eyebrow raised. She knew she should stop him but she couldn't. "Has the shooting stopped?" Another bullet hit the box. "Weird how that keeps happening."

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "Casey," she growled into the mike.

"Got him!" Casey yelled, punching the unconscious thug.

-ooooo-

Beckman was leaning forward, pinching her nose. "Casey," she groaned. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You?" Casey asked. "Try being in the field with those two."

-ooooo-

Chuck was sitting on his bed, looking at his iPod. He had messed around with it and found out the last time someone had played it and what song it was. Ellie was at work and he was blitzed out of his mind, so there was only one possible person that could have listened to it. His window slid open and he smiled.

"Sarah, you okay?" he asked. She froze. She gained control of her feelings, and shut the window. She turned around and saw him holding the iPod. "I remember something about REO Speedwagon." She looked away. "Ellie's been listening to It's Time for Me to Fly a lot." Sarah looked back at him and he shook his head. "She listened to it, because it's not true of them. They've had a problem, a problem caused by me."

"Then you were just drunk," Sarah said, relief filling her. She looked away, gathering her senses. She was about to tell him how she felt. She had to. It was the only way to keep him there, and damn the consequences, but now, now she didn't have to.

-ooooo-

Beckman was staring at Casey. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!? AGAIN!?" Casey grinned and shook his head.

-ooooo-

"No," Chuck whispered. Sarah whipped her head toward him. He cleared his throat. "No," he said in a regular voice. "There is a REO Speedwagon song that tells the truth about you. It's all about you, but I don't know if it's my place to tell you."

"Why wouldn't it be?" She asked in a whisper, surprised the words came from her. Her heart was pounding in her chest. "You're my music professor, remember?" She gave him a slight grin.

"This goes beyond that," Chuck said. "This…it could change everything, and I…." He handed her the iPod, and she saw a song was loaded up. "It's up to you, Sarah….it always has been."

Her eyes filled with tears. She knew exactly what he was saying. Casey had said it was time, minutes earlier she was prepared to say things to him she never thought she'd say to any man, especially this man, this good man. She didn't even put on earphones. She simply clicked play.

Oh, I can't fight this feeling any longer

And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow

What started out this friendship has grown stronger

I only wish I had the strength to let it show

She stared at him. It was all true. Every. Last. Word. She wished she had the strength to tell him.

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever

I said there is no reason for my fear

'Cause I feel so secure when we're together

You give my life direction

You make everything so clear

She blinked away tears. He helped her know how she didn't need the CIA any longer, she never felt safer, or more secure than being around him. Why was she scared?

And even as I wander

I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window

On a cold, dark winter's night

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

He was always the reason she couldn't leave, and she was, closer than she had ever been in her life to being happy. To being loved. To being able to say she was in love.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

It's time to bring this ship into the shore

And throw away the oars, forever

What was the point? The 49 B had come and gone. Why was she saying nothing? Why? She turned the iPod off and handed it back to Chuck. He took it, nodded, and laid it on the table.

"Like I said, I'm not gonna-"

"I love you," she said softly. Chuck's eyes grew wide like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I don't know how to make this work, I don't know how to be what you need."

"Just be you," he said as softly. "I love you." She nodded, and crawled up on the bed and her lips met his.

-ooooo-

"CASEY! What happened next?" Beckman asked.

Casey shrugged. "I turned of the cameras before I needed brain bleach. He had his protection all over him." He thought for a moment. "Or maybe he needed protection." Beckman slapped her hand to her forehead.

-ooooo-

 _The next day_

"Walker, Bartowski, will you please quit holding hands during the briefing," Beckman said, trying to scowl, but secretly please.

"General, I should tell you-" Sarah began.

"I don't care," Beckman replied looking at the two of them and the shocked look on their faces. "Do us all a favor and convince Ellie and Awesome to have a double wedding with you two."

"Wedding?" Chuck choked out. Sarah looked at him. "I mean, it's a bit fast, don't you think."

"NO!" Casey and Beckman yelled. Chuck and Sarah shared a look, grinned, and shrugged.

* * *

A/N: So that was on my brain and now it's taken care of. Hope you liked it. Want to publicly say how thrilled I am with all the stories flooding this site right now! To all you writers, you rock! Take care, see you soon, reviews, PMs, or anything, is always appreciated.

DC


End file.
